Mandees HP Ramblings
by mandeekins
Summary: A few ramblings and thoughts on the series of 'Harry Potter.'


**Mandee's Random Ramblings**   
_...on Harry Potter! *grin*_   
_any & all flamers shall be sent directly to Voldemort_

  
    I want some butterbeer. It sounds good. I wonder what it would taste like? Prolly creamy, like a rootbeer float-- but with some beer in it. Oh, yes. Butterbeer. Mmm... they should sell butterbeer in stores. In Harry Potter packaging. I'm sure parents would buy it. They prolly wouldn't read the _very very very_ small text on the bottom saying "WARNING: Children drinking this can become intoxicated and/or drunk and do unexplainable things. Any of this is your own fault, you stupid gits." Haha, that would be funny. "Here Timmy-- would you like some of this Harry Potter buterbeer drink I bought at the store?" "Thanks mum! *sip*"...15 minutes later: "Heeyyy...Mumm. Can I haff shome more Buttabeer?" "Timmy, why are you slurring?" Hehe, that would be great. Butterbeer, good for the heart. *grins* Mmm. 

    Another thing that would be cool would be some real wands. Oh yes. How fun. Imagine a commercial for real wands..."For only 4 easy payments of $59.95 you can get a real Harry Potter wand! You choice of wood, core, and specialty!" Then a really fast voice saying something like "Wecannotbeheldresponsibleforanyunforgivablecursesspokenordeathsbythesemagicalwands." And then the very last line "Buy a Harry Potter wand today!" Imagine kids at school. "Johnny, you'll have to redo this report. It's unnacceptable." "AVADA KEDAVRA!" *screams from the teacher* Sad. Or at home. "Mummy, Johnny broke my Malibu Stacy!!" "CRUCIO!!" *screams from little sister* Then "worried parents" from around the world would try to ban the wands. Kids everywhere would be going bad! The wands would end life as we know it! Sad. *nods; then grins* 

    Professor Dumbledore is old. When I say old, I mean old. Old as dirt. _Ooold._ I mean, think about it. He helped Nicholas Flammel make the Sorcerer/Philosopher's Stone. Ol' Nicholas is like, 600 years old. Dumbledore has to be 600 to, because he had to help make it. And dude, when you are 600+ years old, you have to have seen everything. "Ah yes, the good ol' days. I miss Attila the Hun-- he wasn't that bad. And Hitler! Ah, the nasty punk. Couldn't do anything good for him, he was just a bad seed. I advised his mum to not have him, but did she listen to me? Nope. And then Pearl Harbor. Lost a few good wizards there. Too bad they couldn't live to see colour DVDs. They would have enjoyed that. Blah blah blah..." I bet Dumbledore could replay every scene from history if he tried hard enough. 

    And Ron! Ron Weasley, the poor kid. Something bad is going to happen to him, I know it! First, let's review: In book #1, after finding a dead unicorn, Ronan told Hagrid that "the innocent are the first to die." And then-- in book #2, we learn Moaning Myrtle was killed by a basilisk (Nagini, that's his name, poor snake) in the girl's bathroom. She was innocent. Then, in book #3, we learn that the one innocent person (what's his name??) died in Azkaban. Now, book #4 (here we get to the good stuff) Cedric Diggory died at the wand of Voldemort. Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but got Cedric instead. And, about the unicorn: Cedric had unicorn hair in his wand, he was a innocent. What does this have to do with Ron? Ron has unicorn hair in his wand, and he is a innocent-- he's Harry Potter's best friend, making him a target. Voldemort might get Ron on accident. Poor, poor Ron. 

    You know, I feel sorry for Draco Malfoy. You know, he isn't really that bad. Actually, it seems he'll be handsome when he grows up. He's prolly a bad seed because of his parents. I hear his mum is pretty (but bishy looking)-- but maybe she doesn't give Draco any hugs or tell him she loves him. Love deprivation, worst thing next to child labour. And his father prolly pushes his son hard to prove that pure-bloods are the best. I swear, Draco Malfoy is going to have unresolved inner conflicts when he grows up. Not like he hasn't any right now, but they are going to turn him into a twisted man when he's older. Oh yes. They are already breaking down his mentality. By book #8, he's going to have done something terrible. I can _feeeeel_ it. I can't blame him-- his father was a Deatheater. Draco, Draco, Draco. We have to save him. 

    Snape scares me. I mean, he really scares me. Like the beginning of that movie? Good God-- he was ugly. No offence to any Snape lovers, but greasy black hair and hooked noses don't turn me on. He first scared me in the movie when he said something about brewing glory and putting a stopper in death. My first thought was, is he trying to be a poet?? Because if he is, he must be a angsted poet-- maybe he is like Draco and has inner, unstable emotional problems. Maybe he has a secret deepdown. Maybe he's really a girl. Or maybe he likes boys. Or maybe he isn't a Wizard at all. Maybe he is a ... a boggart or something. Cuz a lot of kids are scared of him. Which I think is creepy. In fact, Snape is just plain creepy. I mean, look at the way he is always looking at students-- it's like he's undressing them with his eyes! Which I think is gross. Maybe he's a 41 year old virgin. _That's_ scary. 

    I wonder what it would be like to have broomsticks? That would be rad. I can imagine it now..."Welcome. Todays special report on WXKY news is on broomsticks. Are they dangerous, or just fun? Let's interview some avid "quidditch" players. *walks over to a kid with a broken neck* Son, what are you views on quidditch?" "Dude, it's awesome. The doc' says after I get my cast off I can keep playing!" "And, how did you get this ... broken neck?" "Oh, Zach just knocked me off my broom. I fell 89 feet! What a rush!" "Yes. And, why is that, erm, casket over there?" "Oh, we're burying Zach. He died after breaking his backbone." "..." *we hear a loud thud and sounds of pain* "Hey, is your cameraman wearing a blue shirt?" "Why yes. Any reason you're asking?" "'Cuz he just got whomped by a bludger!" "Oh, dear God!!" *screams can be heard in the background* Haha... *grins* Fun. 


End file.
